


Goretober Day 5: Mass Murder

by GrassyOrchards



Series: Gore/Inktober 2020 [6]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Angst?, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Mass Murder, no regrets, vampire shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrassyOrchards/pseuds/GrassyOrchards
Summary: *Repost from Goretober oneshot masterpost*"There was a clear point where he had tossed aside everything he had been, and embraced what he had been turned into against his will."
Series: Gore/Inktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966237
Kudos: 5





	Goretober Day 5: Mass Murder

He remembers how horrified he had been when the world faded away to muddled black and white. When he had completely and utterly lost control, ultimately taking the life of his beloved Mary, _twice_ .

But that was when he had cared. The trouble was, he didn't anymore. Hadn't for a long time. There was a clear point where he had tossed aside everything he had been, and embraced what he had been turned into against his will. And from there things went downhill. He would never again fall victim to a loss of control hidden behind monochrome, he would willingly face what he had been reborn to do. 

Reid distinctly remembers sparing Clay, some shred of morality clawing through his bones. When the man continued to be despicable and crude, he was the first to writhe beneath his teeth on his own free will. The first to spin him on the spiral he now found himself on, neverending. Worthless was the word that came to mind when he had stared down at the limp pale body, and soon that mentality began to cloud his judgement ultimately. It's all anyone was anymore. As London crumbled and he posed as a hero to protect his hunting grounds he lost himself.

He didn't really want to find himself.

He licks his fangs, which still had the metallic stinging taste of blood along their edges. A gala, bright red decor over polished white floors accented by the crumbled forms of bloodied dames and upperclassmen. Terror in their faces, fear, surprise, anger, regrets, he knew all of them so intimately. Holding each one, buried into their necks, hearing their final thoughts-It was so personal and intimate, he knew each one better through those few seconds than he ever would have with dull conversation. Besides, he thought they all looked far prettier with torn throats, draped everlasting throughout the ballroom. 

He had drank far more than necessary, to the point he was nearly uncomfortable, but he didn't care. They had all gathered so wonderfully, a full meal gathered all at once. They had invited him in, it would have been rude not to have a bite of what everyone brought along. Reid was a gentleman at heart, so he happily danced pressed against a drunkard as she giggled and swayed until she noticed his eyes and screamed. She noticed his fangs next, but they were sinking into her jugular before she could elicit more dastardly noises. He bets she noticed his claws too, as they sank into the flesh of her hip and shoulder.

Her last thoughts were drunken terrified garble, but he didn't have much time to reflect on them before he was onto the next, shooting shadowy tendrils to keep others at bay. Child's play really. All the scene lacked was a loud tune of classical music, and it would have been perfect. A shame, but the night was wonderful even without it.

None of them were anything more than rich snobs, no one even left a scratch on him, not one of them even stood a chance. So he drank his fill, and then some. They say gluttony is a sin. But Reid knows that there are far worse things to go to hell for than gluttony.


End file.
